


Let's Make A Deal

by MsMelodyPond



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor ( Movies )
Genre: Demons, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loose!Victorian Era. Making a deal with a demon is serious business. Everyone has their price and when it's time to collect all Hell will break loose.Better enjoy it while they can, hm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First! I know next to nothing about the Victorian Era! So I'll see what I can Find out.
> 
> Second! This is loosely based off of Black Butler and many myths about B.E.K. and demons.
> 
> Third! This story has no blueprint, so god knows where this will go.

Being a demon isn't easy. There are many different types of demons, the most common being the red eyes. Demons are hardcore, they only allow the best of their kind to make deals. Others were stuck being servents to such useful assets.

Tony Stark was a big name in the game. He liked to seduce his dealmakers and collect early and he was a genius. Immature and brilliant. He let his masters set the game, following the rules as he saw fit. He had no reason to stay stuck to anyone like a good little demon. He was in high demand.

 

Times were tough. These days you never knew who a demon was. People being murdered, money being stolen, houses burnt, and lots if legal trouble. He always offered his service to any stray soul in need, as per his 'job' description.

Currently he found himself in the longest contract of his exsistence. He had been serving Lord Bruce Banner and his 'advisor' Steve Rogers a whooping two months! Good masters they were, he'd be sorry to end their lives so quick.

And sweet Lucifer they were beautiful. Bruce with his dark skin and big brown eyes (kind of like a teddy bear) and Steve with his solid muscle and blonde hair. They were a good looking couple. Too bad Tony was the only one who got to see it.

Having a homesexual relationship was somewhat frowned upon, even if it was strikingly common. It didn' t shock him they were together. Who could keep it in their pants around them? 

 

Feeling the tug of his master he walked aimlessly through the coridors of the mansion stopping at the sitting room.

"Yes master?" He smirked at Bruce who was sitting at a table drinking tea staring at a note with a trouble face.

"Ah, uh, yes. I need you to go fetch the carriage. And tell Steve that we are leaving." He mumbled with a scrunched look on his face still looking at the note.

 

"Yes milord."


	2. Chapter 2

They have slept together. Some nights Tony would 'accidently' walk in on them. Bruce would stare at him for a few moments before letting Steve hold his hand out to reach for him. It was amazing.

Steve was strong, firm. He liked being in control and kissed sweetly. And Bruce. Oh god, Bruce. He was so docile and perfect in bed. It gave him shivers. Being in the middle of two gorgeous men can never be a bad thing. He knew they didn't think much of it.

They didn't talk about it either.

-

The carriage had finally arrived at it's destination. Phil Coulson's estate was huge. He was probably one of the richest men in this half of England. He didn't inherit much of his overwhelming wealth from his parents though they did give him quite the nudge, or even through his demon. He got his company when he turned twenty three and after four years with it, it was now flourishing. He sold all types of things; tea, soap, fabric, shoes, wood, paper you name it.

He also happens to be at the top of most assasins hit lists. Rivals that will pay handsomly for his death. That's where Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton comes in. Famous for his skills with a bow he takes down the hit man with little to no effort. That's all he knows about their contract, really, but he knows that's not all there is to their deal. Clint likes to twist orders sometimes ignoring the finer details all together. He was a good friend.

"Ahh Lord Banner, so nice to see you again." Clint said, his words the only thing formal about him.

Tony's ears picked up the faint sound of heels.

"Natasha's here?" He asked surprised.

"Her and Lord Fury were just negotating some terms with my master." Clint smirked from where he had moved to perch.

"So he would be in the sitting room?" Bruce translated good naturedly.

"Yes sir, he would be." Clint smiled getting up to show him the way he already knew.

"No, no. I know where it is. Thank you Clint." Bruce smiled.

"Your masters so nice." Clint commented as Bruce walked down the hallway.

"Yeah he is." Tony agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint Barton loved his master. Maybe that made him a shitty demon, maybe that made him 'soft' and maybe Natasha liked making fun of him for it. His master was a very stern man. He liked things a certain way and Clint often let him have them. Clint was good to his master, took care of him when he had a cold, took out hitmen and brought him food throught the day, because Phil would forget to eat sometimes. Phil didn't get mad when he didn't do what he was told, like some masters might. Sometimes he'd sigh and shake his head when he was truely upset but most of the time he would laugh in the privicy of his study.

 

Phil liked to make sure he was never hurt after taking someone out, invited Fury over when Clint got bored and let Clint climb around the house like he was a ninja.

Phil Coulson loved his servent. That was just how it worked.

 

And when it came time to collect, Clint wasn't sure he could do it. Existing sounded pointless without Phil, so he didn't try to distence himself from his master. Living in the service of Phil didn't sound all the bad to Clint. So he made his feelings clear to his master. His master was still figuring his emotions out.

So Clint will wait.

He'll wait for Phil to accept that he loves a demon and maybe one day they'll get to be together.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor was a large man. He had blonde hair and a lot of muscle. His demon Loki was a small thing. Slender, and dark haired.

 

Thor was the only man who could break societies simple rules like class and gender preference and still be the most liked man around. He openly adored his servent. Loki made it seem like the feelings were one sided, tried bitterness and rage, but Thor adored him all the more. Thor liked to sweep him up in his arms and kiss him roughly. Loki liked adding some fire to it by intentionally leaving bruises on Thors shoulders, gripping them tight. 

Thor was a sweet man, but he wasn't gentle. He knew he didn't have to be with Loki. He loved that he could love, really love, Loki. He could be as rough as he wanted and Loki would take it happily because whatever he said he loved Thor just as much.

 

He was a faithful man, never straying from his demon, despite Sif's very 'subtle' looks. He knew Loki would spite himself and take Thor's soul one day, but he was okay with that. Just so long as Looki knew how much Thor loved him.

 

Loki loved being near Thor. Sitting on his lap, kissing him, being under him, anything. He'd never say it out loud. Not that it mattered, Thor knew anyway. He was happy to give his servent anything.


End file.
